falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
9mm pistol (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =1.5 |value =100 |baseid = (standard) (Dean's) }} The M&A 9mm pistol is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Characteristics The M&A 9mm pistol is one of the most common guns to be found early on in the game. It is very cheap to buy, utilizes very common ammunition, has no guns skill requirement, and has a very low Strength requirement in order to be handled effectively. It has three-dot luminescent front and rear iron-sights for better low-light fighting, and a minor idle sway. It can be modified with a short range scope and an extended magazine to further improve its performance. Furthermore, it is considered an improved holdout weapon, and can therefore be concealed with a Sneak skill of 50 or greater. Durability The 9mm pistol can fire about 745 standard rounds, the equivalent of 58 reloads, or 38 reloads when modded with extended magazines, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * 9mm pistol extended mags - +7 rounds per magazine. * 9mm pistol scope - adds a 2x20mm short range scope with 1.6x magnification. Variants * Maria, a unique version of the 9mm pistol used by Benny. * Dean's 9mm pistol, a unique non-playable 9mm pistol used by Dean Domino. It only differs from the standard pistol in its use of companion ammunition. There are also five other versions that have an increased linear scale of damage. * Debug megapistol, a developmental tool that has a tremendous damage of 9999. Comparison Locations * Black Mountain - many can be found in the trunks in the storage room. * Camp Guardian caves - laying on the floor in the passage leading down to the main cave. * Freeside - on top of an ammunition box on the second level of the ruined building opposite of Mick & Ralph's. * Goodsprings - |Doc Mitchell gives the Courier a 9mm pistol during Ain't That a Kick in the Head; however, having a higher Energy Weapons skill will make him provide a laser pistol instead. * Goodsprings General Store - Chet also sells them at earlier levels. * Great Khans may carry these as well. * Gun Runners - Vendortron sells them in near-perfect condition from early levels onwards. * Jackal gang members carry these. * Legionary assassins may carry them at lower levels. * Lucky 38 - a fully repaired one can be found on the table in the Lucky 38 basement. * Powder Gangers commonly carry them. * Primm - escaped convicts normally carry these, along with a melee weapon such as a tire iron or police baton. * Primm - inside Bison Steve Hotel on a shelf of an open cabinet, and on almost all of the convicts inside. * Sloan - some can be found on Quarry workers. * The Fort - random encounters in footlockers. Recruit legionaries will carry these. * It is the standard sidearm of the New California Republic Army * Viper gunslingers carry these. Behind the scenes The M&A 9mm pistol model is based on the real-world Browning Hi-Power pistol.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring: Bugs * Sometimes when aiming through the 9mm pistol scope in first person, it will show the scope crosshairs, but oddly will have the pistol model in front of the crosshairs, as if aiming down the iron sights. It does not affect firing, but makes it difficult to aim. * If loading a saved game from the main menu in which the 9mm pistol is equipped and drawn, the reload animation takes twice as long as normal. This can be solved by simply switching to another gun and then back again. Sounds Gallery 9mm pistol with scope modification.png|9mm pistol with the scope modification 9mm pistol with extended mag modification.png|9mm pistol with the extended magazine modification 9mm pistol with all modifications.png|9mm pistol with all modifications attached 9mmPistolsAll.jpg|Standard, extended magazine, and scope with extended magazine M&A9mmPistol.png|The manufacturers on the border of the standard 9mm (top) and Maria (bottom) References Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons de:9-mm-Pistole (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Pistola de 9 mm (Fallout: New Vegas) fi:9mm pistol (Fallout: New Vegas) it:Pistola da 9mm ja:9mm pistol (Fallout: New Vegas) pl:Pistolet 9mm ru:9-мм пистолет uk:9-мм пістолет